


Haunt

by InMoNochrome



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Demons, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting, Spirits, unwanted guests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InMoNochrome/pseuds/InMoNochrome
Summary: Moving to a new home can be scary. Prowl's learning the truth of those words.





	1. A New Place

**Author's Note:**

> excuse any mistakes, attempted own editing :P

The youngling looked around the old empty house as his creators carried boxes in. He carried his own little box of his most treasured belongings as he ventured further into the building. A small frown remained on his face as he looked about the rooms before he settles on one for himself.

He set his box down and continued to frown.

“Now don’t make that face.”

The youngling turned around to face his sire who stood smiling in the doorframe. Doorwings drooped on his back as he stood in the empty room.

“Now Prowl don’t be like that,” the older mech spoke again and moved to pick up his youngling. Small arms wrapped around the mechs neck as he moved to walk around the house, “It’s a new place. You can make new friends here.”

Prowl ducked his helm and kept quiet until a new pair of servos began to stroke his helm. He looked up and met the lavender optics of his carrier.

“It’s okay sweetspark, It’s always scary at first,” she said softly and pressed her chevron to his tiny red one. 

Gently his sire set him down and they stood back to stare at all the boxes they would need to unpack. 

“Time to get to work you two,” the femme spoke up, servos on her hips and smile on her face.

Prowl had unpacked his little box in record time and set the items in the corner of his room and had taken the rest of his now free time to better explore their new home.

He took a datapad with him and took pictures of things he deemed interesting and took notes of things he’d ask his creators later. 

Prowl had just finished observing the washracks when he saw an odd symbol carved into the wall. He took a picture so he could ask later and noticed the symbol again in the connecting room at the bottom of the doorframe. He frowned and took another picture then went about looking for more symbols in the other rooms.

He’d found it in just about every room except for the living room. In each room it was fairly well hidden and his creators hadn’t seemed to notice them. Prowl frowned and made a note to ask later.

He was just about ready to head back to the living room where his creators were when he spotted the staircase near the front door. He’d seen it when he walked in earlier but had thought nothing of it. Now though, he was curious as to where it led.

Looking up he could see a railing for another floor. Prowl glanced back down the hall to where his creators were before he made up his processor and walked up the stairs.

On the new floor was a small hall with two doors. He opened the first and found what looked to be an empty room. An attic or storage room maybe? This was probably where his creators would store their boxes or anything they didn’t need right now. 

One room explored he moved over to the second assuming it might be a berthroom because why would there be two storage rooms?

Prowl frowned as he tried to open the door. The old doorknob styled door turned but felt stuck shut. He pressed his weight on it and leant back slightly before he pushed with all of his weight back into it and practically fell over. Whatever was keeping it stuck was gone and Prowl had just about tumbled into the room helm over pedes. 

He vented hard, startled at the sudden rush and looked around. Another storage room. Prowl frowned as he looked at all of the old boxes. Prowl ran his servo over one of the boxes and made a sound of disgust at the layer of dust all over everything.

He moved further into the room and took a picture whenever he came across something that looked unusual to him. Antique lamps and chests were in great supply and Prow had concluded they must have been the original furniture from before his family had moved in. It was like a maze walking around all of the dusty chests and boxes. 

As he got further into the room there seemed to be even more furniture than he’d originally thought, the ones further back were covered in different colored sheets. He hadn’t planned to continue until he looked under the one of the sheets and saw what looked like a path like how his creators used to make little blanket forts for him, but this one was much bigger and led to the back of the room. He crawled under and kept on until he made it to the back wall where there was a small bookshelf in the corner but it only held what looked to be old school text. He frowned hoping to find something interesting when a small book caught his optic. 

Prowl knelt down to get a closer look and pulled out the small worn book. Opening it he could see it was a youngling’s journal, he could tell by the glyphs messily scrawled on the front page. He flipped through it quickly and paused when he saw the same mark from the bedrooms drawn on a page, ‘Seal of protection’ was scrawled next to it. 

“Prowl?”

Prowl jumped and quickly hid the journal in his rarely used subspace and ran back through the blanket fort-maze and back over to the door.

His carrier stood there and looked surprised when Prowl came running over from the back of the room, “Love, you shouldn’t be in here.” She looked around nervously as Prowl ran passed her and she stepped back and closed the door. She frowned when she wiggled the handle and found the door locked.

Prowl stared confused, “Why? Who’s stuff is that?”

“That’s the landlords, and it was supposed to be locked,” she frowned but quickly shook her helm and smiled back down at her youngling, “Ready for lunch?”

Prow smiled and nodded enthusiastically and raced back down the stairs. He didn’t see the look his carrier gave the closed door.

-

They worked long and hard throughout the rest of the day, unpacking and setting up furniture. They were still waiting for some to be delivered, including their berths so had all set out some mats and thermal blankets in Prowl’s room since it had the least items inside so far. They’d had one vid screen unpacked and set up on the floor where they all watched a family movie before recharge. 

His creators had set out the mats and blankets like one big berth and had put Prowl in between them. He’d been reminded of when he was a sparkling and still shared a berth with them. It was nice.

He’d fallen asleep in the middle of the movie and by the time he’d tiredly woken back up it was in the middle of the night and his creators were asleep on either side of him.

He propped himself up in confusion. Something had woken him up but he couldn’t figure out what. He glanced up at the vid screen that was turned off but found himself staring at it anyway. 

The screen suddenly flipped on to static and then went black. Prowl frowned, it wasn’t the black of a screen that was off and it bothered Prowl the more he watched it.

Two white lights flickered and shined on the screen far away as though in the distance but appeared to be moving closer. His sensory panels perked and stilled on his back when they came to a sudden stop and moved to the side as one. 

Prowl couldn’t look away as whatever the lights were, were coming closer. He began to shake as he began to feel fear though he didn’t know why and quickly he buried his helm under the thermal blankets and burrowed into his carriers side.

He felt her servos wrap around him and he felt more secure and safe. His frame relaxed in his carriers hold and he began to forget about the lights.

Another pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he felt cocooned in his creators warmth. He wrested his servos on his sires around his waist and began to drift back off to recharge.

He vented softly in relief when he felt a third pair of servos on his shoulders. Prowl paused as he counted his carriers servos on his back and helm and his sires around his waist... New fear bloomed within him when he registered his sire shifting to turn over away from him and the arms around his waist didn’t disappear.

He hiccuped as he tried to hold back his cries and held on tight to his carrier and fell into a fitful recharge while the servos on his shoulders stroked his neck soothingly.


	2. Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enter a new face

The vidscreen shined light off of every surface in the living room, including the couch and youngling that sat upon it. The sound was low almost to the point it wasn’t on at all but Prowl watched it studiously.

He should have been in berth but he couldn’t recharge and it probably had more to do with him not wanting to with his creators out of the house. They trusted him to stay home alone and he was smart enough not to answer the door for anyone who might come knocking.

Slowly his attention shifted and he turned to look over his shoulder to a side table off to his side with a lamp sitting on top. His optics glanced to the floor where the table projected a shadow and then back to the lamp.

He stared for a long moment at the dark shadow curled to its side, unmoving. His optics didn’t shutter as he studied the coiled up wires his carrier had set down there earlier with the box of tools.

Eventually he turned back forward to watch the black and white picture flicker on the screen. He didn’t see the sharp talons curl along the floor in place of wires or the helm that looked up to watch him from the box.

His sensory panels twitched lazily as though they’d felt something move but Prowl ignored it to instead watch the screen, bored.

The screen suddenly flickered to static, catching the youngling’s attention. He grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels but found them all to be filled with static. He huffed in frustration when something dark seemed to obscure the static. 

The youngling paused and stared at the two white lights that seemed to stare back at him from the screen. He felt his fuel pump freeze as he recognized the lights from his first night in the house. 

He’d all but forgotten about that night as nothing else like that had occurred again, but he had begun to feel as though somebot or something had been watching him. With his creators around he hadn’t really paid it any mind but now that he was alone at home, everything odd about the house had become that much more apparent.

The lights became clearer and he could make out two optics staring back at him with an intensity that made Prowl uncomfortable. It was then that he heard something softly being uttered. He frowned at the too soft words and moved closer to the screen to listen.

He raised the volume and frowned at the broken sentence being mumbled when suddenly the front door opened to permit his creators. 

“Prowl, you’re supposed to be in berth,” His carrier said as she entered the living room.

Prowl looked up at her and then back to the screen but found it to be back on the show he’d been lazily watching earlier. He frowned at that but ignored it and turned the monitor off as he went to greet his creators and bid them a good night.

Both creators followed him to his room and tucked him in together before they bid him a good night. 

“Sire,” Prowl called before he was completely gone. The mech stopped and turned back into the room when he saw the thoughtful look on his younglings face.

“You look like you’re thinking pretty hard there, scraplet,” his sire joked as he sat on the edge of his berth.

Prowl opened his mouth and paused, unsure of how to ask his question. His sire nudged him playfully, “Just ask, I know it’ll keep you awake all night otherwise.”

“...’the sun feels blue in the fathers west’...what does that mean?” The youngling asked with a confused look on his face.

His sire frowned but wore the same puzzled expression, “Where’d you hear that, Prowl?”

Prowl hesitated, “...on the vid screen.”

His sire hummed, “Do you remember what you were watching?”

Prowl shook his helm in the negative.

“Well it probably had something to do with whatever you were watching,” His sire reasoned and stroked his younglings chevron. “It sounds a bit...incomplete, so I can’t really say...but the sun sets in the West,” he offered thoughtfully.

Prowl frowned, now only more confused because it wasn’t from what he was originally watching, “...okay.”

“Night, kiddo,” he bumped Prowl’s chevron with his own and shut off the lights as he left.

Prowl sat up awake for some time in deep thought before he eventually drifted off to recharge.

-

_Prowl stared at the sprawling field before him. It had to be a dream right? He was just in his berth._

_Crystal blooms filled the field and Prowl could see a hunched figure in the distance. Wary, he slowly approached the figure and was surprised upon closer inspection to see a youngling about his age sitting in the field._

_The youngling was facing away so didn’t see Prowl approach and didn’t turn till he called out to him. The youngling jumped at the call and turned with startled crystal white optics. Prowl felt himself flush at the cute mech that must have been his own age._

_“H-hello,” Prowl said unable to keep the stutter out of his voice._

_“Hi,” the youngling replied, the look of surprise not leaving him as he glanced back in front of him before he stood and ran to Prowl’s side, “We need ta go.”_

_Prowl frowned in confusion as the youngling took his servo and pulled him back the way he came. His concern only increased as the youngling continued to look over his shoulder and passed Prowl._

_Prowl turned to look back when the other youngling shouted, “Don’t! If you look it will see you.”_

_“But you looked,” Prowl argued._

_The youngling shook his helm, “It’s not the same.”_

_Prowl frowned at that but didn’t reply back. A shadow fell over them and Prowl glanced up in amazement at a large crystal tree. Its roots were abundant and above the ground which was where the youngling took them. He rushed Prowl into one of the many gaps between the roots before following, leaving Prowl no real time to examine the massive tree._

_The youngling looked out one more time before he joined Prowl in the small hollow. He smiled shyly at Prowl, “Ah’m Jazz.” He held out his servo to the Praxian youngling._

_Prowl smiled and took Jazz’s servo, “Prowl.” He glanced around still confused if he was dreaming, “Where is this place?”_

_“The Beyond,” Jazz answered almost cryptically but gave no other information._

_“...What were you looking at?” Prowl asked instead of following up with his previous question._

_“...the demon.”_

_Sensory panels hiked up at the answer and frowned, “There’s no such thing as demons.”_

_Jazz glanced at him and gave a wan smile, “Then wha’ do ya think it is?”_

_“Bad recharge flux,” he answered simply. He waited a beat as he glanced around what little of their surroundings he could see, “So...is this a dream?”_

_Jazz tilted his helm, “Somewhat...”_

_‘Why so cryptic?’ Prowl mumbled to himself a little uneasy by Jazz’s answers._

_“Ya shouldn’t look at it.”_

_“What?” Prowl asked now more confused, “Look at what?”_

_“The demon...” Jazz hesitated as he looked around, “If ya acknowledge it, it can hurt ya...an’ not just ya, but ya’r family too.”_

_Prowl felt his lines go cold, “How do you know I /have/ a family?”_

_Jazz shrugged and glanced away, “Ya should use this,” He carefully leant forward and carved a glyph neatly into the trees trunk._

_Prowl squinted his optics before he realized he knew that mark from the journal, “The seal of protection?”_

_Jazz paused as he looked back at Prowl, “Ya know it?”_

_“It was in a journal in one of the storage rooms at my house. My creator said it was the landlords stuff but the journal belonged to a youngling,” Prowl answered with a matter of fact tone._

_Jazz smiled and laughed, catching Prowl off guard. He had a sweet laugh._

_Prowl made to say something when something red caught his optic behind the youngling. He stilled as a red optic peered at him, partially obscured by thread? His vents caught and he couldn’t tear his optics away._

_“No!” Jazz tackled him back further into the tree and suddenly he felt himself falling with the other youngling. Long claws grabbed Jazz around the waist stopping their descent._

_Darkness surrounded Prowl as he struggled to hold onto the other youngling and panicked when Jazz’s servo began to slip from his own until he lost his grip completely and was swallowed up by the darkness._

-

Prow woke with a gasping sob and felt wetness around his optics. His spark lurched in his chest as he came back to himself and glanced around his room. 

He jumped out of his berth and crept to his creators room as silently as possible and slipped in between them. He knew they felt him because they were soon wrapping him up in their arms and soothing him with their fields.

He sighed softly, tears’ still wanting to fall even though he knew it was just a dream, but he couldn’t help but wonder if Jazz was alright?


	3. Watching

“I’m not going to be gone long, if you want we can get a sitter if you don’t want to be by yourself though,” his carrier said softly as she got ready to head to the store.

Prowl shook his helm, “Sire will be home soon.”

His carrier smiled and rubbed his chevron before she got up, “I won’t be long.”

He waited and watched his carrier go and locked the door behind her as he set about wandering the house once again. The odd things around their home only ever seemed to happen when Prowl was alone, but he wouldn’t believe in the supernatural no matter what unusual things he experienced. His plating rattled at the reminder of his first night in their new home, he hadn’t been alone then but he’d fooled himself into believing it was just his imagination. 

He’d read that if one didn’t get enough recharge, you could start hallucinating all kinds of stuff. Not that Prowl thought he wasn’t getting enough recharge, but he did stay up late thinking a lot especially after that night.

Prowl moved to the living room and sat on the couch with a small bowl of snacks next to him. He flipped on a handheld game he’d been working hard to beat and absently popped a goodie into his mouth as he played.

Time seemed to pass by quickly as Prowl began to tire after playing so long. He saved his game before he turned it off and looked at the time. It was late and his sire still hadn’t gotten home. His carrier also should have returned by now right? Prowl frowned and was about to jump off the couch when a knock sounded at the door. 

He perked up and jumped down and headed for the door but slowed as he made it to the kitchen where the front door was located. It was dark out and Prowl hadn’t turned on all of the lights inside but he could see the silhouette of the mech at the door from the lightpost outside their house, and it wasn’t either of his creators.

The figure swayed gently in front of the closed door and Prowl could only make out two tall horns protruding from what he assumed was a wide brimmed hat beyond the opaque glass.

He stepped back and froze as the floorboard creaked under his pede. The figure shifted as though now it were staring directly at Prowl. Two servos reached up and scratched at the glass as the mech exhaled, fogging up the glass.

Prowl darted away and into his berthroom, not thinking to close the door and merely dove under his thermal blanket. He watched his berthroom door from under the safety of his blanket as he heard slow footsteps approach. There was no sound from the front door, which only made Prowl more nervous. 

The remaining lights that were on suddenly flickered out. The only light he could see was reflecting through the front door so he could only see a portion of the room beyond his berthroom door. A clawed pede stepped into view followed by the rest of the horned figure. Streams of inky black cords hung from the wide hat and obscured the figures face but he could have sworn he saw the glint of fangs.

The figure looked to the floor at the threshold separating the two rooms. It reached an arm out to grab the doorframe and screamed as its clawed servo burned on contact. Its optics glowed blood red and pierced Prowl’s own scared ones. He couldn’t look away as the being tried again with its other servo only to get the same result. 

Tears flowed down Prowl’s face as the being became more feral and shifted to all fours and scratched at the floor. It screamed and gnashed its fangs together in anger either because Prowl wasn’t coming out or that it couldn’t get in, Prowl didn’t know but he didn’t plan to come out as long as the being was in the house. He looked away and buried his helm into the thermal blanket as it let out a long wailing keen that made Prowl’s sensors prickle.

The sound of the front door opening cut through the noise and had Prowl looking up in fear that the creature would go after his creators. The lights in the living room turned on and Prowl sat there confused with dried coolant streaked down his face.

The creature was gone and his carrier stared back at him in concern, “Prowl?” She rushed over to him and took him into her arms, “What’s wrong? Are you alright?”

His sire stepped in after, now also worried after how his mate had rushed to their younglings side.

Prowl tried to explain but in the end couldn’t. His creators wouldn’t understand or believe him, heck, Prowl didn’t believe himself. He didn’t believe in the supernatural but the being scratching at his door was anything but fake. He could still hear it screaming in his helm, but...there were no marks left behind and then he noticed that protection mark or something at the bottom of the door frame.

That night he asked to sleep with his creators and they allowed it until he was up to sleeping on his own again.

-

He opened his optics to find Jazz smiling down at him. Prowl felt tears prick at his optics and bolted up to squeeze Jazz in a hug.

“Ah’m okay,” Jazz assured as he hugged Prowl just as tight before helping the Praxian up. He laughed as he took Prowl’s servo and began to walk off.

Prowl couldn’t not follow the other as he was dragged along and he also felt an odd sense of joy at hearing Jazz laugh. He still knew nothing about him but really wasn’t he just a part of Prowl’s imagination? It was his dream after all. One that had quickly devolved into a nightmare last time but still this was probably shaped by his emotions from that day. Prowl told himself that and really wished that Jazz could be around at home so he’d have a friend during the day too and not just while he recharged.

He frowned at that thought. He didn’t have any close friends and he doubted Jazz would like him if he were real. Prowl shook his helm, attempting to shake the tears away and squeezed Jazz’s servo back.

Jazz glanced over his shoulder before he came to a sudden stop where Prowl ran straight into him, knocking them both over.

“Ow!” Prowl yelped as their helms collided. Glancing up he could see Jazz rubbing his own helm trying to fight back tears, “S-sorry, I didn’t see you stop.”

Jazz shook his helm and smiled, “Ah should have said somethin’...Are ya alright?”

Prowl stared, surprised by the open concern in the other youngling’s voice. He glanced down, feeling bad for his earlier thoughts. What if Jazz didn’t know he wasn’t real? “It’s nothing, just thinking.”

Jazz laughed, “Don’t think too hard.” He hopped back up and dusted off his aft and pulled Prowl back to his pedes, “Come on!”

Prowl stumbled as he was jerked forward, “W-where are we going?”

“To the tree of course!” Jazz shouted back happily.

Prowl stared as the tree suddenly overshadowed them. That hadn’t been there a klik ago, but it sounded like they would get to explore it this time. The roots winded around the trunk and metallovines sprouted from the ground and had woven themselves around the base and up to the branches. They could probably climb all the way to the top.

He turned his smile to Jazz before the smaller darted off to the vines.

“Race ya!”

Prowl stared, startled by the action before he took off after him. It was exhilarating to run around with someone and actually play. In a sense it was similar to the rush when he was running from the figure but at the same time different, he wasn’t afraid of Jazz.

Jazz began to climb the vines and without a second thought, Prowl followed. Both were laughing as they rushed to make it to the top, sadly they both realized they weren’t tall enough to reach some of the vines the higher they went and had to settle for one of the lower branches. Jazz led them to it and helped Prowl over when he was too nervous to jump from the vine he was clinging to, to the branch Jazz stood.

It didn’t take much to finally get him over though and they both finally took a breather from the rush to get up the tree. They gazed out over what looked like an endless field of crystal blooms, blues, pinks and whites were all that could be seen for miles on. 

Prowl didn’t have a clue to where they might end and it was so peaceful to look at but the more he thought about it, it was also lonely. There were no other younglings, just Jazz and- well, that odd being but Prowl hadn’t seen it this time yet.

“Don’t think about it.”

Prowl stopped and glanced over at Jazz who was staring at him with an urgent expression. “What?”

“The demon...you’ll make it appear,” Jazz said softly as he drew his legs up to his chest.

Prowl felt his vents hitch at the thought and shook his head trying to not think about the fear he’d felt last time but then the red optics appeared in his helm. Those optics had burned into him and they wanted him. He slapped himself lightly, “Just a dream.” He chanted in a mantra with his optics shuttered.

Small arms wrapped around him in a gentle embrace and he began to relax.

“Thank you, Jazz.”

Unshuttering his optics and glancing to his side, Jazz was gone replaced by the dark figure staring back at him with soft white optics. He screamed but no sound came out as it covered his optics and he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter and I'll post some pics of the demon :)


	4. Wake Up

“We need to protect him from them, but-“

Kill them!

“He wouldn’t understand...And you’ve been attacking him too”

It doesn’t matter! They’re all the same!

“...You don’t know that...maybe they’re different”

Never!

“They haven’t done anything yet. We can just keep a close watch-“

They must die!

“...Why can’t you see reason? We don’t have to act just yet, he doesn’t fear them like /we/ did and /he/ hasn’t done anything to harm us”

...he took our journal

“That was wrong of him but...He plays with us at night!”

plays with you

“...I’m going to check on him...Don’t do anything rash while I’m gone.”

The windows and beams of the nearby buildings began to shake and shutter as though a storm were sweeping through them. Moveables clanked against surfaces as they vibrated from the invisible force until things began to fall. 

Then the screaming started.

—

Prowl frowned as he watched the vid screen flicker from what he was watching to the static screen with the dark figure. Back and forth it would shift, only making Prowl frown that much more. He glanced down at the drawing of the demon in his dream he’d been working on in the youngling’s journal. It was weird that the figure in the screen didn’t bother him, but he’d figured it had to do with the being not being physically there...not like the last time.

He shivered at the reminder but he’d long come to associate the white optics as good in a sense. He’d only been truly afraid for his life when he saw the red optics while the being in his dream last time had been elegant and sad all at the same time. He smiled at him with sad white optics and there were no fangs there to tear at him like the other. 

It was almost like he had an angel guarding over him.

There was a loud bang at the door that had Prowl suddenly jumping. The vid screen turned off on its own and he could see the sky light up through the kitchen window from an approaching storm.

He began to settle back in, assuming it was just the weather when another bang came, followed by a knock. Sensory panels shot up as he stared at the door and he suddenly recalled how alone he was. 

Lightning flashed outside but he couldn’t see anyone at the door. He frowned at that, maybe it was just the weather like he’d assumed. He pulled his thermal blanket more around him and clutched at the little journal.

The weather swiftly worsened as rain pelted the side of the house and lightning flashed, illuminating rooms through the windows. He felt alone but at the same time he didn’t. He cringed when the power went out, He whipped his helm to the monitor as the screen went completely black.

Lightning flashed outside, illuminating the dark figure standing behind the couch reaching for him. His optics widened and he yelped at the sight as he sprung forward off of the couch and made for his room. Prowl glanced back briefly to see the being crawling over the couch in smooth yet unnatural movements. Red optics flashed as it moved.

Sadly, Prowl wasn’t prepared for the wall directly in front of him when he turned back around and slammed right into it, knocking himself out cold.

-

Prowl groaned, his helm was killing him. Hesitantly he opened one optic, fearing for the worst when all he saw was clear open sky. He paused before he glanced to the side and saw crystal blooms.

He shot upward and looked around, “Jazz!?” He called out, hoping the other youngling was close by. That being also resided in this dream and he really didn’t feel like seeing it again right now.

Prowl got no response. He frowned, now concerned because Jazz was always there. He stood on shaky legs and began to walk. Jazz would probably find him before he found Jazz but he had to try even if he didn’t know where he was going. 

He continued to call for the other youngling, unaware if calling for him would bring the being to him as well. So far he’d seen no sign of either of them which while a plus that the dark figure wasn’t around, made him uneasy that neither was Jazz.

Prowl paused in his steps as the crystals began to thin and the sky darkened to black. Kneeling down he realized they were disintegrating. What did that mean? He worried at his bottom lip as he looked out at the baron red land behind where the crystals must have been before they disappeared and the now dark sky that had only just been clear. 

Turning to look behind him he couldn’t even see the giant tree, but had that only been there because of Jazz? He frowned and turned back to the red land and froze. 

The dark figure was there, not even a hundred yards away staring back at him.

Prowl couldn’t look away and couldn’t get his frame to move as the figure began to move closer.

He was afraid. It couldn’t be real but he’d had too many experiences with the being now for him to say such things. Prowl wished Jazz was there, the other youngling always saved him from the demons clutches. He wanted his creators too, they hadn’t seen it but it never tried anything when they were around.

Tears pricked at his optics as he shuttered them. He felt alone again and that fear was creeping back in but this time no one was there to help him.

Warm vents ghosted over Prowl’s face had him hesitantly opening his optics. Red optics bore into his own and red fangs shined out over where he would have imagined the demons mouth to be. It pushed him down and he watched in a trance as its fangs parted to reveal a mouth that gurgled a black liquid onto the younglings frame.

He felt paralyzed as it hovered over him, two of its four arms pinning Prowl to the ground. It’s other two, bound with a red cord reached for Prowl’s throat in slow shaky movements. He wanted to yell and shout at the thing to leave him alone, but no words would form. 

“No!” 

Prowl all but gasped at the shout as Jazz barreled into the demon, knocking it from its perch. He was still frozen. Was it the black liquid?

“Ya have ta fight it!” Jazz shouted as he came to Prowl’s left side and took Prowl’s servo in his own, “Ah’m sorry, but ya have ta wake up!”

Prowl screamed as Jazz stabbed his left servo with his claws. He could feel energon welling up from the wound. The youngling thrashed as Jazz did it again, “Wake up!”

-

Prowl cried out as he came back to and looked back over his shoulder at the demon creeping ever closer. He bared his denta at it as he held his left servo close, “Go away!” The youngling shouted angrily at the figure as it came back to its normal height, horns scraping the ceiling.

It almost looked like it was smiling with its red fangs but Prow knew better as its red optics focused in on him. The demon reached out a clawed servo but stopped just before it made contact.

It’s optics chilled from the burning red to a crystal white just as it took a step back followed by another until it completely faded away into thin air.

Prowl stared confused but no longer scared either. Had it listened? He clenched his servos and hissed as he did so with his left. He glanced down at the mech blood coating his servo. ‘Did Jazz do that?’ Were they really dreams? 

Sun rays shined through the closed front door and Prowl stared in confusion. It was just night wasn’t it? Had he been unconscious that long?

Where were his creators?

Silently he went through the house and cleaned and wrapped his servo. It didn’t take long after that for the enforcers to arrive. His creators had been in an accident while out that night. A support beam from an abandoned building had fallen and caught them when they were passing by. It was a freak accident and the medics hadn’t been able to get there in time, Prowl knew better though. Jazz had said it could hurt his family too, but he hadn’t really believed him at the time and never thought to say anything. Warning them probably wouldn’t have done any good though, Prowl told himself, after all he didn’t believe in the supernatural and his creators had known that.

He clenched his servos, he hadn’t anyway, but that had changed now. The seal of protection carved into his left servo was proof of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some rough sketches of demon/ghost! Jazz: 
> 
> http://theparallelwall.tumblr.com/post/179570028172/these-are-some-demonghostjazz-roughs-i-did-in
> 
> I'm hoping to also write Jazz's backstory as well, though it probably won't be as long and will be...dark

**Author's Note:**

> Prowl is the equivalent of a 6 year old in this fic


End file.
